The First Time
by Jlbrew28
Summary: Sequel to "Maculine Pursuits". Emmett and Edward attempt to 'comfort' Jasper, by telling him about their "first time". Warning: Spanking
1. Beginning: Jasper

_Twilight_

"_Remember the First Time…"_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own these characters. This story is meant for fun.

_Author's Note: _Thank you to Jedit16, who gave me the idea for this story.

_Time-Frame: _Pre-Bella.

_Warning: _Spanking_._

_Beginning: Jasper_

I was still trying to get myself under control when Alice entered our bedroom.

Looking into her deep, loving eyes I saw sympathy and understanding in them.

I wanted to sink into the floor…

"You saw," I said, knowing she knew what Carlisle had inflicted upon my posterior not too long ago.

"I did," she said, coming to me and wrapping her arms around me. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "I deserved it," I said, grinning. "Can't say I didn't."

She grinned back. "Boys will be boys," she said, purring.

I purred back, nuzzling her hair. "Hmm, I feel much better now," I mumbled, softly.

Alice stepped back from me. "Liar," she said, grinning. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. Alice could read me like a book.

"It's just," I said, hesitantly, "I'm a hundred and fifty years old, Alice. I should have been able to take a simple little punishment better than I did…"

"It was a spanking, Jasper," Alice reminded me. "No one_ likes_ being spanked…"

"I know that," I told her, "it's just…well…I bet Emmett and Edward didn't get this upset the first time."

If I could have blushed, I would have.

Alice stared at me a minute. "Hold that thought," she said, and was out the door before I could say anything else.

Puzzled, I wondered where she went…but I got my answer a second later when the door opened and my brothers walked in.

"Would you like some company?" Edward asked.

Emmett snorted, slapping him up side the head.

"He means," he said, "our asses hurt as much as yours does so we figured we'd start a club."

I chuckled at that. Emmett was always good for a laugh when you needed one.

"Have a seat," I said, and then winced at my poor choice of words.

They winced too. "I think we'll stand," Edward said, grinning.

Emmett reached back to rub. "Pops has one hard hand, doesn't he?" he asked me, grinning.

"Yeah, Dad really knows how to lay into a guy," Edward agreed, reaching back to rub his 'abused' posterior, too.

I nodded. "I take it you've had this experience many times before," I told them, knowingly.

"Damn straight," Emmett said, smirking, "but nothing compared to that first time…"

"You can say that again," Edward agreed.

I looked at them curiously. "Would you tell me about it?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Why do you think we came in?" Edward asked, smiling. "I'll go first."

I nodded, listening.

Oddly enough, this was something I wanted to hear.

It was something I _needed_ to hear it…

T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I-G—H—T


	2. Edward

_Chapter 2: Edward_

"It was 1918," I began telling the story of my 'first time' to Jasper, "the year that Dad 'changed' me. That was a pretty rough year, for both of us, but there came this one time in particular…"

_Chicago, 1918…_

_  
Edward Cullen was bored. _

_His new father, Carlisle, was busy working at the hospital. There was still much illness going around._

_Unfortunately, this meant he left a very bored seventeen year old vampire alone most of the day and night._

_He always left him school work to do, he was __**very**__ firm that he learn as much as he could, but somehow he always managed to finish it by the night._

_So, he usually went up to the roof tops for some 'exercise'. _

_He had always enjoyed running as a human, but now as a vampire it was pure ecstasy._

_To be able to run and leap from building to building, being only a blur of movement to the humans below, was invigorating for the new-born vampire._

_After about the fifth building or so, he stopped to listen at the thoughts around him._

_This was something else he had to get used to…this ability to read minds. _

_As a human he had been very perceptive to what people—especially his folks—had been thinking, but now he was able to literally read people's thoughts and it was very distracting at times._

_At the moment, he was hearing the thoughts of a bunch of young men—not that much older than he was—discussing what they wanted to do. _

_Edward grinned. __**So**__, __**they want to rumble, do they?**_

_He had been looking for an excuse to test his enhanced strength and prowess, and here was his opportunity. _

_Of course, Carlisle probably would disapprove…but then again, Carlisle didn't have to know._

_Smiling, Edward dropped down from above, startling the group of tough 'hoods'. _

"_Evening, gents," he greeted them, his golden-brown orbs glowing in the street lamps, "heard you all talkin' and thought I'd drop in for a 'chat'."_

_They all glared at him. _

"_What do ya want, kid?" the obvious leader of the group asked. "Did ya want somethin' or were ya just lookin' for a beatin'?"_

_Edward smirked. "The only one getting a beatin' tonight, boys," he told them, "is you."_

"_Get him," the leader ordered, and as one they all charged the teenage vampire._

_Edward moved with the speed of a cheetah, taking out the first three by throwing them back against the alley wall. They slumped dazed._

_The next two, he kicked between their legs and then punched them in the guts. They went down, hard._

_The leader, however, he decided to play with a bit—allowing him to get in a few good swings before punching him squarely in the face. _

_The man flew back to join the first three, slumping down against alley wall. _

_Unlike the others, however, his blood began to flow from his broken nose._

_The scent of the blood overpowered all of Edward's careful control and he started to lunge for the man's throat._

_Suddenly, there was an arm around his waist and he was pulled upward. _

_He found himself on the rooftops again and then was tossed over the shoulder of whoever had him. _

_They were running and leaping across building—blurs in the dark—in a matter of seconds._

_Only once they were back at the building that Edward recognized as 'home' was he deposited on his own two feet again. _

_He saw that the one who had carried him this far was his father, Carlisle—and he didn't look happy._

_Carlisle pointed to the door leading inside. _

"_Get inside to your room," he told him, sternly. "I'll be in to 'talk to you in a moment."_

_Edward hadn't ever seen Carlisle angry before, and he didn't like it one bit. "But…" he started to argue._

"_Son," Carlisle told him, "do as I tell you. Now." There was a low rumbling his chest._

_Edward gulped, and then turned to obey. _

_He headed inside and went straight to his room to sit on the settee that he used for reading._

_It, his piano, his radio, and a bookcase were the only things in the room._

_Carlisle came inside a few minutes later. He looked calmer, but still no less angry._

"_What did you think you were doing, Edward?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "You could have killed those men?"_

"_I wasn't planning to bite them," he defended himself. "I was going to rough 'em up a bit."_

"_What did they do to you?" Carlisle asked, crossing his arms over his chest._

_Edward glanced down at the floor. "Nothing," he mumbled, knowing that his vampire father would hear him._

_Carlisle narrowed his eyes even more. He sighed._

"_Then I guess it's a good thing I came home early," he said, shaking his head._

_Edward looked up at him. "What do you mean?" he asked, curiously._

"_I knew you had been feeling lonely, Edward," Carlisle told him, "and I realized that I haven't been doing a very good job of teaching you what you need—so I've taken some time off from the hospital and we're going camping for a few weeks."_

"_We are?" Edward asked, wide-eyed. "I've never been camping before."_

_Carlisle smirked. "I figured you hadn't," he said, but then frowned. _

"_That's why when I got home and found you gone I decided to follow your scent. I know you like to travel the rooftops…but I certainly didn't expect to find you fighting."_

_Edward sighed. "I was bored," he admitted, "and I wanted to test my strength."_

_Carlisle nodded. "I know," he said, "and I understand that…but that still doesn't make what you did any less wrong, Son."_

_Edward bit his lip. "I know," he said. "I'm sorry."_

"_Tell me, Edward," Carlisle asked, coming over and sitting down next to him. "What would your human father have done had you pulled such a stunt like this before being 'changed'?"_

_Edward wrinkled his nose. He knew exactly what his father would have done._

"_He'd have blistered my backside," he admitted, sheepishly._

_Carlisle nodded. "Very well," he said, "then that is what I shall do as well."_

_Edward looked up, startled. "P-Please, don't," he gasped, "I said I was sorry!"_

"_Yes, Son, I know," he said, "but you still must me punished." _

_Gently, yet firmly, he grasped his arm and pulled him face down across his lap. _

"_You are my responsibility now, Edward," Carlisle said, placing one hand on the boy's back and raising the other above his head, "and that is a responsibility I take _**very**_ seriously!"_

_He brought his hand down hard across the boy's backside, causing him to yelp._

_He began spanking in a steady rhythm, concentrating on the center of the buttocks and the sensitive under-curve where it met his thighs. _

_Edward had not received a spanking in years, and so he began squirming almost immediately._

_**Edward. **__Carlisle sent silently at the boy. __**If you do not hold still, I will be forced to bare your bottom…**_

_The squirming stopped immediately. Edward bit his lip, as more swats reigned down._

_After the thirtieth smack, one delivered to that even more sensitive (now) under-curve, he began to cry tearlessly._

"_I-I'm sorry, D-Dad," he gasped out. "I-It won't happen again."_

_Carlisle knew the boy had learned his lesson. _

_He stopped spanking, slightly in awe of the fact that the boy had called him 'Dad'. _

_Until now, Edward had referred to him as simply 'Carlisle'. _

"_I know it won't, Son," he told him, as he gently rubbed comforting circles into the boy's back. _

_He let the boy up and pulled him into a hug._

"_I hated doing that, my son," he whispered into boy's ear._

"_It wasn't much fun for me, either," he said, grimacing as he reached back to rub._

_Carlisle chuckled. "We'll be leaving for the Pacific Northwest tomorrow," he told him, standing up._

"_We're still going?" Edward asked, surprised._

"_Yes, of course," Carlisle told him, grinning. "If it is exercise you want, Son, then that is exactly what I will give you."_

_Edward smiled. "I really am sorry, Carlisle," he said, quietly._

_Carlisle nodded. "You've been punished and forgiven, Edward," he told him. "Don't worry about it anymore."_

_Edward nodded. "Yes, sir," he mumbled, quietly._

"_Son," Carlisle said, turning around with his hand on the door knob._

"_Yes?" the boy asked, looking up._

"_Will you try to call me 'Dad' more often?" he asked. "I like hearing it."_

_Edward grinned. "I'll try," he said, sincerely._

_Carlisle nodded. "I'm glad," he said, and then exited the room…_

"And so, the next day we came out here and he taught me how to hunt for the first time," I finished my story, glancing at Jasper.

"He didn't teach you before then?" He asked, puzzled.

"He taught me the basics a bit in the sewers," I explained. "You know, how to smell my prey, how to track by smell—that sort of thing. But that first camping trip was amazing, because it was just the two of us, you know."

He nodded. "It must have been nice," he said, grinning slightly. "Did you feel embarrassed that he spanked you?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I was," I told him, grinning.

"Even for 1918, seventeen was a bit old for that sort of thing—my human father hadn't spanked me since I was fourteen—but I knew I deserved it. Besides, it wasn't like he could ground me or anything—there wasn't much to ground me from. I stayed inside most days, anyway."

He nodded, understanding. He then glanced at Emmett.

I punched him on the arm. "Your turn," I teased, earning a glare from him.

He nodded. "All right then, bro," he said, smirking, "listen up 'cuz my story is _**way**_betterthan his."

I rolled my eyes.

_Only you, bro, would turn this into a competition._

Jasper, however, was all ears as Emmett began _his_ 'first time' tale.

T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T


	3. Emmett

_Chapter 3: Emmett_

"Okay," I started, smirking, "my first time was a big deal…I mean, we're talking blood, guts, the works here…"

Edward snorted, and I glared at him.

"I was there, remember?" he said, rolling his eyes. "There was no blood _or_ guts."

I punched him in the arm. "You want to tell this story?" I asked him, sarcastically.

He shrugged. "I'm just keeping you honest, bro," he said, smirking.

I growled. _Mind readers suck._

Edward just smirked.

Jasper spoke up, "You were saying…"

That was Jasper for you, a natural peace-keeper.

Given his past, it is really surprising…but then again, his gift _is_ empathy.

"Like I said," I continued, smirking at little Eddie (he hates it when I call him that!), "my first time happened in about…1935, I think… anyway, it was about a year after Rose had found me and Carlisle had 'changed' me. We were on a camping and hunting trip…"

_Pacific Northwest, 1935…_

_Emmett Cullen ran as fast as he could, chasing the bear. _

_He was in full hunter mode, his eyes on the prize, and he wasn't about to let his prey escape him._

_The bear was growing tired, which meant it would soon be easy prey. All he would have to do was tackle it, snap its neck, and then…_

_His mouth watered at the taste of the bear's blood._

_Suddenly, Carlisle was there, in front of him, preventing him from his kill. _

_He blinked at his vampire father. "What?" he asked him, puzzled._

"_Did you not hear me?" he asked, curiously. "I said you can't kill this bear."_

"_Why not?" Emmett asked, outraged. His thirst was driving him crazy._

"_Because she's a mother with cubs," Carlisle told him, firmly. "Kill her and her cubs will starve. That would be two unnecessary deaths caused by us, my Son, and I can't allow that." _

"_So," Emmett said, his thirst getting the best of him, "I'll drain the cubs, too."_

_Carlisle's eyes grew flat, a sure sign he was losing his patience. _

"_No, you will not," he ordered, sternly. "There is a herd of elk not too far from here. You will simply have to make due with them."_

_Emmett wanted to protest, wanted to shout at his father-- sometimes, like now, he hated Carlisle's pacifistic tendencies—but didn't dare. _

"_Fine," he growled, turning away from his prey and heading back toward their camp._

_Carlisle shook his head. He had a feeling he was going to have to take Emmett in hand very soon…_

_Emmett made due with the two elk he caught, but it still wasn't enough to satisfy his thirst._

_That night, when he was sure Carlisle and Esme were otherwise occupied in their tent, he snuck out of camp and headed for the bear's cave._

_Rose and Edward were out scouting to make sure those wolves weren't anywhere nearby, so he knew he wouldn't have to worry about anyone 'tattling' on him. _

_Not that Rose would…but Edward might._

_The bear and her cubs would be asleep, of course, which meant it wouldn't be quite as much fun as taking her on the run, but at least he'd be satisfied…_

_He crept into the cave, silent as an owl, preparing for the kill, when he found the bear and her cubs nestled together on a nest of leaves and twigs. _

_The cubs were young, very young…probably still nursing. _

_So, if she died…they would die, too._

_Carlisle's words from earlier echoed in his mind and he growled in frustration at his hesitation. _

_**This should be easy, **__he thought to himself aggravated._

_But it wasn't, and he couldn't do it._

_Sighing, he turned and crept back out of the cave… _

…_Only to come face to face with Carlisle._

_He stopped short, surprised to see his vampire father there. _

"_Um, I was just…" he faltered, no excuse for him being here springing to mind._

"_You disobeyed me," Carlisle said, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_No I didn't," Emmett said, quickly. "I didn't touch them."_

"_But you intended to, didn't you?" Carlisle asked, raising an eyebrow at him._

_Emmett looked down at the ground. "Yes, sir," he answered, quietly._

_Carlisle nodded. "I've been patient with you, Emmett," he told him, "but my patience has just worn out."_

_Emmett looked up. "What are you going to do?" he asked, worriedly._

"_You disobeyed me, Son," Carlisle told him, "so I am going to punish you."_

"_How?" Emmett asked, suspiciously._

"_I'm going to spank you," Carlisle told him, calmly._

_Emmett's eyes widened. "You can't be serious?" he asked, shocked. "I'm not a kid!"_

"_You're my 'kid', Emmett," Carlisle reminded him, "and __**yes**__ I am __**very**__ serious."_

_Emmett shook his head. "No," he cried, and attempted to make a run for it._

_He was caught around his middle before he could take three steps, and suddenly found himself hoisted over Carlisle's shoulder._

_Carlisle carried his son over to a nearby log and sat down. Putting Emmett back on his own two feet—keeping a firm grasp on him with one hand—he reached out to undo his belt buckle._

_Without saying a word, he yanked the boy's breeches down and pulled him across his lap._

"_You should not have tried to run, Son," Carlisle told his muscular son, "now it will be much worse for you." _

_Emmett understood what he meant a moment later when he undid the back buttons of his long johns and flipped the flap down so that his behind was bared._

"_No!" he gasped. "Please!" He thrust a hand back to protect his exposed posterior. _

_Carlisle simply took the hand and placed it in the middle of his back, keeping it there to hold him firmly in place. The other hand rose above his head and then promptly came down hard across the naked backside. _

_Emmett yelped as a steady reign of swats assaulted his naked buttocks and the sensitive under-curve._

"_You have been part of my family now for nearly a year, Emmett," Carlisle said, as he continued to spank him, "and in that time you have shown yourself to be a kindhearted, sensitive, and loveable individual. You make Rosalie very happy, and treat Edward like a brother. Esme and I are very proud to call you our son."_

"_P-Please," Emmett gasped, "I-I'm sorry!" He thrust the other hand back to try and protect his sore rear._

_That hand joined the first and five hard swats were dealt to his sensitive under-curve._

"_However," Carlisle continued speaking, as he continued spanking, "you have also shown yourself to be stubborn, willful, and—as of tonight— disobedient when things do not go your way. That stops here and now. Do you understand?"_

_Each word was punctuated with a hard swat to his butt, causing him to yelp and whimper._

"_Y-Yes, Sir," Emmett gasped out; beginning to sob without tears. "I-It won't happen again, I swear!"_

"_I know it won't, Son," Carlisle said, delivering several stinging swats to that sensitive under-curve._

_Emmett whimpered, a mournful sound that rose deep from his chest. His backside all but burned now!_

_Carlisle knew he had enough, fixed his long-johns, and then righted him onto his own two feet. _

"_Fix your breeches, Son," he told him, gently._

_Emmett obeyed instantly, wincing as the material touched his sore behind._

_Carlisle stood up, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. _

"_I did not enjoy doing that, Emmett," he told him. "In fact, I hated every moment of it."_

_Emmett sniffed. "Didn't much enjoy it myself," he muttered, rubbing._

_Carlisle nodded. "I did it because I care about you, Emmett," he told him, "just as I care about Edward and Rosalie. You are my children, though you did not come from my body, and are my responsibility. One I take __**very**__ seriously, Son. So when I tell you to do something, I expect it to be obeyed. Is that understood?"_

_Emmett nodded. "Yes, sir," he answered. _

_Carlisle smiled, relieved. "Good," he said, "now let us head back to camp. Rosalie and Edward have reported 'wolves' nearby. We do not want to alert them to our presence."_

_As they walked, Emmett glanced at his father. "Carlisle?" he asked, curiously._

"_Yes," Carlisle looked at him._

"_Would it be all right if, maybe, I called you 'Pops'?" he asked, hesitantly._

_Carlisle chuckled. "It would be more than all right," he said, reaching out to rub his close-crossed hair._

_Emmett grinned, feeling rather happy by this turn of events…_

"And so, there you have it," I finished my story. "What'd I tell you? Pure gold, right?"

Edward snorted. "It was pure something, all right," he said, smirking.

I punched him in the arm again; this got a grin out of Jasper.

"So, he spanked your bare ass that first time?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.

If he were able to blush, I knew he would be doing so now.

I nodded. "Yeah, it sucked," I told him, "but it was my own fault. I shouldn't have tried to make a run for it."

"He's right," Edward said, wincing, "that only makes it worse."

Jasper winced. "I'll remember that," he said, sighing, "in case…"

I punched him in the arm. "Don't sweat it, bro," I told him. "You've been with us for what? 50 years now, and this is the first time Pops whipped your butt. That's pretty impressive…"

He grinned. "It was your fault," he reminded me, smirking.

"Hey, no body twisted your arm, you know," I reminded him right back, grinning.

I loved this. You know, having brothers.

Rose was the most important thing to me, of course, but I loved having bros to joke around with, hunt with, and generally get into trouble with.

It rocks, if you know what I mean?

"I suppose so," he said, sounding relieved, "and thank you both—for this."

There was a knock on the door, startling us all.

"Boys," Carlisle's voice came from the other side, "may I come in?"

We all looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Come in," Jasper called out.

The door opened and our father stepped in. "Mind if I sit and talk with you for a bit?" he asked, glancing at each other—but particularly Jasper.

Edward and I shrugged. Jasper nodded. "Sure," he said, quietly.

Carlisle smiled. "Since we were remembering first times," he said, surprising us, "I thought I might share mine with you."

"Yours?" Jasper asked, puzzled.

Carlisle grinned. "I _was _once a boy, you know," he said, grinning.

"Yeah," I said, smirking, 'but it's been what—a thousand years ago?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, but then grinned so I knew he really wasn't pissed at me.

"I'm not _that_ old," he said, giving me a playful slap upside the head, "and actually the story I want to tell isn't exactly my first spanking, but rather I particularly memorable one when I was seventeen."

"Go ahead, Pops," I told him, smirking. 'We're all ears."

And we were. This was definitely something we _had_ to hear.

Know what I mean?

T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T


	4. Carlisle

_Chapter 4: Carlisle_

I hadn't intended to join the boys in their little 'support group', but Alice came to me and told me I should.

I had known, even as I left to 'speak' to Edward, that Jasper was still not 'all right' and it did bother me, but I wasn't sure how to handle it.

Jasper is very different from his brothers. He's older, for one thing, but he's also had it harder.

In a lot of ways, he's always regarded me as his 'superior' rather than his 'father' and I have to admit it's bothered me at times.

I never said anything, because I did not wish him to withdraw any further away from us.

It has taken us nearly fifty years just to get him to feel comfortable with us, but now I believe he has finally come to regard us as his family rather than just as his 'coven'.

Alice came to me a little while ago, after she had gotten Edward and Emmett, and informed me I needed to share my own experiences with Jasper; to let him know he wasn't alone in his feeling of uneasiness.

I knew she was right, and so I came upstairs to be with my sons.

I waited at the door for a while though, simply listening and remembering as first Edward and then Emmett recounted for him the first time I spanked them.

I know, it isn't right to eavesdrop and had it been one of them I'd have scolded them for it, but I couldn't help it…if it's any consolation, Esme would scold me for it later, I'm sure.

They needed that time together, without my presence, and so I gave it to them while at the same time being apart of it myself.

I remembered those times very well.

Like the boys, they weren't exactly _fond_ memories, but they still held a special place in my un-beating heart.

Once they were finished with their recounting, I joined them.

"As you all know," I said, sitting down in the floor, crosses legged, "my father wasn't exactly a 'touchy-feely' sort of man, and he was very strict."

"No kidding," Emmett said, rolling his eyes. Jasper and Edward chuckled, as well.

I smiled. "Now I know it's hard to believe it," I told them, "but like most teenagers I did have a rebellious side."

"It was the Dark Ages," Emmett said, "what was there to rebel against?"

I clapped him on the head again, a little harder than before.

"The 1600's weren't the Dark Ages," I informed him. "It was, however, I very superstitious time…"

_England, Middle 1600s_

_Carlisle Cullen didn't want to go on this hunt._

_In fact, it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do._

"_Papa," he said to his father, as he was packing his saddle bags, "must we go on this hunt?"_

_Reverend Cullen turned his stern gaze upon his son. _

"_This hunt is ordained by God, my son," he said, firmly. "To not go would be to disobey Him."_

_Carlisle sighed. He sometimes wondered if it really was the Lord's will or his father's that 'ordained' these hunts._

_So…one argument had failed him, but perhaps another one would succeed._

"_Then perhaps I should remain behind," he suggested, hopefully. "The church will need watching in your absence."_

_Reverend Cullen narrowed his eyes. _

"_It is __**you**__ who need the watching, my son," he growled at him, "not the church. I have seen the way you look at those harlots that flaunt themselves at the tavern. Besides that, you will be required to carry on my work once I have gone on to be with the Lord. You are almost a man, Carlisle, so you must now learn a man's responsibilities."_

_Carlisle sighed. "What if I do not want a man's responsibilities?" he mumbled, sullenly._

"_What was that?" his father asked, his voice low and dangerous._

_Carlisle winced. Had he spoken that too loudly?_

"_It seems, my son," the Reverend said, "you have allowed Satan to twist your tongue towards disrespect."_

_Carlisle shook his head, quickly. "No, Papa," he said, "I meant no disrespect."_

"_But you did, my son," the Reverend said, and then pointed to the shed off to the side of the church. _

"_Get you there now, my son, so that I may 'purge' you of the Serpent's ways."_

_His tone of voice brooked no argument, and Carlisle knew it was futile to disobey._

_It would only be much worse for him if he did._

_He headed for the woodshed, with his father close on his heels._

_Opening the door, the Reverend removed a large leather strap hanging there._

"_In, my son," he ordered sternly. "You know what is required of you for this."_

_Unfortunately, Carlisle knew all too well. _

_Entering the woodshed, he undid the fastenings of his breeches and lowered them. _

_He then bent forward, placing his hands—palms flat—against the wall of the 'shed._

"_Honor thy Father," the Reverend spoke, as he placed a firm hand on his son's back._

"_Yes, Papa," Carlisle answered automatically. "It is one of the Lord's Commandments."_

"_A Commandment you broke this day," the Reverend replied, raising the strap and bringing it down hard across his son's bared backside._

_Carlisle hissed as the strap descended, but did not dare cry out._

_Again and again that heavy strap fell, and he bit his tongue harder._

_Tears filled his eyes, but he did not dare let them fall. _

_He was almost a man, as his father had said, and he would be expected to take this punishment as a man._

'_Only women and children cry, my son' his father's stern voice echoed in his mind._

_As the strap landed on the sensitive part of his posterior where his buttocks and thigh met, he could not take any more._

"_I-I am sorry, Papa," he gasped out, digging his fingers into the wood of the 'shed. "It will not happen again."_

"_Aye, my son," the Reverend replied. "It won't." He continued bringing the strap down._

_Just when Carlisle thought the skin on his backside had been beaten off and he was certain he was about to collapse, his father stopped._

"_Straighten yourself, my son," the Reverend replied, replacing the strap back on its hook._

_Carlisle obeyed. His backside was numb, the pain a dull ache he knew from past experience would be greater come nightfall. _

_He would have to sleep on his stomach for several days to come._

"_Come, my son," the Reverend said, not bothering a comforting hand or word, "we have many miles to travel before we may stop for the night. We must be underway for the hunt."_

_Carlisle winced as he pulled his breeches back up. _

_He did not relish those long hours in the saddle…but he did not dare disobey._

"_Yes, Papa," he said, quietly. "I'm coming…"_

"And so," I finished, "I got onto my horse and followed him. The hunt, incidentally, was for a suspected witch that turned out to be an innocent fifteen year old girl—my father had her burned because her eyes were two different colors."

My boys stared at me, their eyes wide with shock.

"That was harsh," Edward spoke.

"Way," Emmett agreed.

I shrugged. "It was simply the way he was," I said. "It wasn't right, of course, but there was no changing him."

"My father was bit like that," Jasper spoke up, surprising me. He very rarely discussed his past.

"He wasn't a preacher," he said, grinning lopsidedly, "but when he was riled he knew how to take it out of your hide."

I looked at him, concerned. "I didn't bring back any bad memories, I hope?" I asked, fearfully.

He grinned. "Carlisle," he said, "my pa would have strapped my bare ass and legs until they bled—all you did was _spank_ my behind and even then I still had my jeans on."

"Oh," I said, grinning, "you're saying I was _too_ easy on you, huh?"

Emmett burst out laughing. He slapped me on the back. "Good one, Pops," he chuckled.

Edward rolled his eyes, and Jasper smiled.

"Not at all," he told me. "You gave me what I deserved, nothing more and nothing less. It showed you cared, that's all."

I sighed, relieved. I stood up.

"I suppose I'll just leave you boys alone to talk," I said, smirking, "without the 'old man' to hear you."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed, "wouldn't want you to hear all the curses we reign down on your head, huh?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just remember I can reign smacks down upon your behind just as easily," I told him, grinning.

He grinned. "Trust me," he said, "I don't think any of us are likely to forget that."

I chuckled. "No, I guess not," I said. "Good night, boys. I love you all." I started out of the door.

"Carlisle?" Jasper's quiet voice stopped me and I turned back around.

"Yes, son?" I asked, turning back around.

He looked a bit sheepish. "Would it be all right," he asked, shyly, "if—maybe—I called you 'Dad'?"

I smiled. "Nothing would make me happier," I told him, allowing him to feel my sincerity.

He nodded, and I left to join Esme in our bedroom.

At that moment, I was probably the happiest vampire in the world.

T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T


	5. Ending: Jasper

_Ending: Jasper_

Emmett and Edward left soon after Carlisle.

Rosalie was waiting for Emmett and Edward was going to take a dash through the trees.

Alice reentered our room seconds after the door closed him them. She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Thank you," I told her.

She looked innocently at me. "For what?" she asked, batting her eye lashes at me.

"You know what," I told her, pulling her down on the bed beside me. "I guess I did need to hear what they had to tell me."

"That you weren't alone," she said. "That they understood what you were feeling and had felt that same way once or more…"

"Yes, my lovely little pixie," I told her, nuzzling her hair.

She grinned. "I'm glad," she said, then smirked wickedly at me. "Does it still hurt?"

I grinned. "Want to see?" I asked, seductively.

She grinned at me coyly. "Of course," she said, her eyes smoldering with passion.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," I told her, "as always."

Soon, all that had happened was forgotten… but inside I knew now I wasn't alone.

I knew I would never be alone again.

I was part of a family.

I had a wife I loved more than life itself.

I had a sister that was my best friend.

I had two brothers that would go to Hell and back for me.

I had a mother who adored and cherished me.

Last, but not least, I had a father that cared—even enough to whip my behind when I needed it.

It was enough…more than enough.

For the first time in 150 years, I was truly and completely at peace with myself.

The End.

T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T


End file.
